netfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Bejelentkezési paraméterek konfigurálása
Bejelentkezési paraméterek konfigurálása Bejelentkezési paraméterek konfigurálása IOS szoftver környezetben A bejelentkezési paraméterek konfigurálásával a Cisco IOS eszköz segít a DoS támadások detektálásában, lassítja a szótár alapú támadásokat. Alapértelmezett bejelentkezési paraméterek Alapértelmezés szerint minden belépési paraméter tiltva van. A login block-for parancsot kiadva engedélyezni lehet az alapértelmezett funkciókat, és az alapértelmezett paraméterek engedélyezettekké válnak. A login block-for parancs kiadásakor érvényre kerülő funkciók: * Az alapértelmezett belépési késleltetés egy másodperc * A belépés az eszközbe a néma üzemmódban tiltott * A néma üzemmódban néhány eszköz belépését engedélyezni lehet az alábbi módon: ACL listát kell létrehozni azengedélyezett eszközök részére, majd a login quiet-mode access-class paranccsal lehet az engedélyt érvényre juttatni. Konfigurálás lépései A routert enabled üzemmódba kell kapcsolni, majd elindítani a konfigurációs módot a configure terminal paranccsal. 1. lépés: login block-for másodperc attempts tries within másodperc Cisco IOS eszköz konfigurálása a DoS támadás felderítésére. Ezt a parancsot az egyéb login paraméterezési parancsok előtt kell kiadni. A példa konfigurációban az IOS 60 másodperces néma üzemmódba vált át, amennyiben 3 sikertelen belépési kísérlet történik 120 másodpercen belül. A néma üzemmód alatt minden belépési kísérlet elutasításra kerül, kivéve az acl_lista által engedélyezett gépekről, amennyiben beállításra került. Router(config)#'login block-for 60 attempts 3 within 120' 2. lépés: login quiet-mode access-class {acl-név | acl-szám} {acl-név | acl-szám}: (Opció) Megadja azt a hozzáférési listát, amelyet a router a néma üzemmódban használ. Ha ez a lista nincs beállítva, akkor minden belépési kísérlet tiltva van a néma üzemmódban. Router(config)# login quiet-mode access-class acl_lista 3. lépés: login delay másodperc másodperc: (Opció) Késleltetés beállítása az egymás utáni belépési kísérletek között. Egy belépési kísérlet között ennyi időnek kell eltelnie, amíg a következő kísérlet elkezdhető.Példa a belépési késleltetésre. A példában két belépési kísérlet között 10 másodpercnek kell eltelnie. Ennél rövidebb idõ alatt a belépés nem lehetséges. Router(config)#'login delay 10' 4. lépés login on-failure log login login: (Opció) Naplóbejegyzés készítése a sikertelen belépési kísérletek esetén. Router(config)# login on-failure log 5. lépés login on-success log login login: (Opció) Naplóbejegyzés készítése a sikeres belépési kísérletek esetén. Router(config)# login on-success log every 5 A belépési paraméterek ellenőrzése A belépési paraméterek konfigurálása után szükség esetén, vissza lehet ellenőrizni a tényleges beállításokat. Ellenőrzés lépései Parancs: show login [failures] Failures: Opció, csak a sikertelen belépési kísérletek jelennek meg. Belépési paraméterek megjelenítése. Példák az ellenőrzésre 1.Példa A show login parancs eredménye, amennyiben nincsenek belépési paraméterek konfigurálva: soho_router# show login No login delay has been applied. No Quiet-Mode access list has been configured. All successful login is logged and generate SNMP traps. All failed login is logged and generate SNMP traps Router NOT enabled to watch for login Attacks A show login parancs eredménye a login block-for parancs kiadása után. A példában, ha a sikertelen belépési kísérletek száma eléri a hármat egy perc alatt, akkor az IOS a belépést a routerbe 2 percig megtiltja. A belépési késleltetés egy másodperc, és a sikertelen belépési kísérletek száma 2. soho_router# show login A default login delay of 1 seconds is applied. No Quiet-Mode access list has been configured. All successful login is logged and generate SNMP traps. All failed login is logged and generate SNMP traps. Router enabled to watch for login Attacks. If more than 3 login failures occur in 60 seconds or less, logins will be disabled for 120 seconds. Router presently in Watch-Mode, will remain in Watch-Mode for 15 seconds. Present login failure count 2. A show login parancs eredménye. A router néma üzemmódban van, A belépés tiltott. Nincs ACL lista a néma üzemmódbeli belépés engedélyezésére. A néma üzemmódból a normál üzemmódba lépéshez 12 másodperc fog eltelni. soho_router# show login A default login delay of 1 seconds is applied. No Quiet-Mode access list has been configured. All successful login is logged and generate SNMP traps. All failed login is logged and generate SNMP traps. Router enabled to watch for login Attacks. If more than 2 login failures occur in 60 seconds or less, logins will be disabled for 120 seconds. Router presently in Quiet-Mode, will remain in Quiet-Mode for 12 seconds. Denying logins from all sources. 2.Példa show login failures parancs amely kilistázza a sikertelen belépési kísérleteket a routeren. soho_router# show login failures ''' Total failed logins: 1 Detailed information about last 50 failures Username SourceIPAddr lPort Count TimeStamp Teszt 221.42.12.153 23 1 20:54:36 CET Thu Feb 22 2007 '''show login failures parancs, a hibás bejelentkezésí kísérletek listázására. A visszaadott eredmény szerint nincs ilyen bejegyzett esemény. soho_router# show login failures *** No logged failed login attempts with the device.*** Lásd még security authentication failure rate - Védelem a szótár alapú támadások ellen security passwords min-length - Jelszó bonyolultság védelme category:cisco category:Biztonság